The Day Before
by FlowerLady-Aerith
Summary: [RikuxYuffie] Riku and Yuffie are preparing for tomorrow night's festivities. But what exactly are they planning on doing tomorrow night? [oneshot]


_A/N: Okay this is my Riku x Yuffie one-shot! It's actually my first for writing something purely Riku x Yuffie. I'm so happy to write one of these. Well I hope you like it whomever is reading. Tell me what you think at the end. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The Day Before

It was noon. Birds were happily chirping or flying in the blue sky. Children were running down the street happily playing their games of tag. It was a nice summer day.

Two people were walking down the street hand in hand. The one standing on the left was a muscular boy. He had silver hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a large navy blue hooded sweater and baggy jeans with his black vans.

Beside him was a girl with short black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and a knee-length jean skirt. Her shoes were brown sandals.

"Yuffie," the boy said.

"What is it Riku?" the girl responded in her high voice.

"What should we buy to prepare for tomorrow night at my house?"

Yuffie shrugged. She stopped walking and stood there in thought. Riku stared at her waiting for her answer. "We'll we've already got everything we need and as long as our parents don't know we should be alright. Oh! We should buy protection!"

"Protection? Why do we have to use that rubbery stuff?"

"Riku let's just go get some!"

Riku huffed walking to the corner store with Yuffie. He opened the glass door for her she smiled and walked in. It was practically empty, as usual. She grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him towards the shelves.

He chuckled watching her read each box. "Aren't you just the inspector today?" Riku teased watching his girlfriend.

Yuffie laughed with a sarcastic tone. "I just want to be safe, besides getting the best stuff isn't a crime." She finally picked the one she felt safest with and dragged Riku to the cashier. Riku pulled out his wallet and handed it to Yuffie already knowing she didn't have any money on her. She never did.

"Thank you," Yuffie chimed. The cashier eyed the couple. Yuffie smiled nervously looking at Riku.

The cashier cleared her throat. "Do your parents know your doing this?" she asked taking the money that Yuffie handed her. Riku and Yuffie looked at each other nervously.

"Umm no, ma'am," Riku said taking the plastic bag from the lady. She only shook her head in disapproval.

"Well bye!" Yuffie said practically pushing Riku out of the store. Yuffie sighed knowing the woman was still staring at the two. "It's a good thing we don't know her," Yuffie said pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead.

Riku kissed Yuffie's forehead. "Don't worry nothing will stop us tomorrow night," Riku assured her. Yuffie smiled at him kissing him lightly on his lips. "Anything else that we need?"

"We could buy some laundry detergent, remember you need some," Yuffie said. Riku nodded.

"After tomorrow night I'll probably need it to clean the sheets," Riku replied stuffing the plastic bag in his back pocket. "Let's go to the laundry mat they always have some on sale anyway."

"Okay."

The two teens walked to the laundry mat, which was only down the street. This time Yuffie opened the door for Riku. "Ladies first," she teased.

"Just because my hair is long doesn't make me a lady, because you have your hair short does that make you a gentleman?" Riku retorted walking into the room. Yuffie frowned closing the door.

"Hey what's this?"

A blonde girl was holding up the protection that Riku and Yuffie had just bought. She started the read the box. "Rikku come on give that back," Yuffie said trying to grab the box away from the girl.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys are going to do _it_ tomorrowtonight," Rikku said stuffing the box back in Riku's back pocket. "Man I bet you guys will have to buy a lot of detergent because-." Yuffie covered Rikku's mouth.

"Don't give the details please Rikku." She rolled her eyes. Riku purchased the laundry detergent.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, see you later Rikku."

"Have fun tomorrow night!" Rikku squealed.

"Don't worry we will," Yuffie said slyly.

* * *

Riku chuckled playing with Yuffie's hair. Hours had passed by as they were buying more stuff for tomorrow night. Of course Riku was forced to pay for it all. Now they were watching the sun set. It was Yuffie's favorite part of the day.

Yuffie slapped Riku's hand. "No touchy the hair!" she exclaimed putting on a playful frown. Riku rubbed his hand lightly pushing her. Yuffie punched him in the arm. Riku frowned turning away from her. "Aww come on Riku!"

"No you hit me," Riku muttered folding his arms. Yuffie pretended to cry. Riku turned around and smirked. The two burst into bawls of laughter. Yuffie and Riku were laughing at absolutely nothing. Why? They hadn't the slightest clue. After a couple of minutes passed by the laughter finally ceased.

"I can't wait for tomorrow we'll get to-." Yuffie blushed unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Riku! Yuffie!"

The two turned around to see their angry parents staring at them. With them were the cashier and Rikku who was happily eating pocky and pixie sticks. It was obvious one of the two parents had bribed Rikku for something. "Umm hey parents," Yuffie greeted waving nervously.

"Don't hey us Yuffie, you're in big trouble!" Yuffie's mother shouted. Yuffie hid behind Riku. Riku looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't believe you two we trusted you!" Riku's father shouted.

"Trusted us? We didn't do anything," Riku retorted making his father even angrier. "Seriously what do you think we did?"

"Didn't you two have…you know _it_?" Rikku asked even thought mouth was full of pocky. Yuffie and Riku looked at each other and backed away.

"No!" they both exclaimed in unison. An awkward silence fell over the group. They all looked at each other very confused. Now the four parents felt slightly guilty for not trusting their kids.

"Rikku? Why would you think that?" Yuffie finally asked breaking the silence.

"It was the cashiers fault."

"No it was Riku's," the cashier said.

"Mom."

"Cashier."

"Dad."

"Rikku."

"Yuffie's mom."

"My husband."

"Riku's father."

"Riku."

"Mom."

"Yuffie's father."

"Cashier."

Yuffie cleared her throat not even hearing her name called. She was upset she wanted to be included in this name-calling session.

"Yuffie," the cashier finally said.

"Everyone."

"So why did you two buy laundry detergent?" Rikku asked.

"To do laundry duh!" Yuffie said giving Rikku the _'You're so stupid'_ look. Rikku smiled not even noticing Yuffie giving her the look. Rikku was sometimes too oblivious to everything around her.

Yuffie's father cleared his throat. "What exactly were you two planning on doing then? The cashier said you bought protection," he said.

"Yeah safety goggles and rubber gloves!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Why would you two buy safety goggles and rubber gloves?" Riku's mom asked.

Riku and Yuffie blushed looking at the ground. "We were trying to cook," they blurted out.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: And there you have it my first Riku x Yuffie fan-fiction. No there was no fluff but that's what makes it Riku x Yuffie like. In my perspective anyway, so tell me what you think by reviewing please!_


End file.
